March 4
1920 Cortland Standard- Honorable Defeat For Sodality Pitted against one of the most powerful and best quintets in the state, the St. Mary’s Sodality basketball team suffered its first defeat of the present season on the State Armory court at Syracuse last night, when the local five were defeated by All-Syracuse by a score of 18 to 4. The difference in the score in no way indicates the character and nature of the contest, the Cortland quintet making a most worthy showing against the heavier and more experienced veterans of the court game. No alibis are to be offered by the local players and their supporters for the defeat, but on the other hand the majority of the vast gathering from this city who accompanied the team to the Salt City are well pleased over the showing made by the green and white combination, and are confident that the Sodality men will be on the long end of the tally when the two quintets meet for the second time in this city next week Thursday night. The large court at the Armory was a disadvantage to the locals after playing on a floor the size of Parish Hall, while the most baffling opponents which the Cortland men were compelled to face was the superb and stubborn defense which the Salt City five presented. No team which the locals have faced this year ever set up before them such a stonewall of defense as presented by Jim Tormey and his men last night. Using the five men across the court, a play which Billy Rafter, the speedy left forward of the Syracuse team, brought to the university when he played with the Orange, the Syracusans simply buffaloed the Cortland quintet in their attempt to penetrate the bulwark. Bringing the ball as fas as the center of the court, here the play usually stopped, the Cortland players being unable to dribble past or work the ball through this close woven net of defense. It was this style of play which spelled defeat for the green and white, and an attack which must be solved by Cortland before the face Syracuse in this city. The defense has puzzled every team which has faced the Syracusans this season, the famed Buffalo Orioles and Beechnut Five being forced to submit to its powerful pressure. It was a regular Hundenburg line with the doughboys on the defense, and one which would have given the Kaiser many unrestful nights if employed in the days of the recent World’s war. It is an admitted fact that All-Syracuse has a team which will rank with the best in the East and it is going to require a very clever opponent to beat them on the Armory court at Syracuse. Composed of veterans of the game, several of whom have played together for several seasons, the team works with a precision and ease which conquers all before them. The five-men defense appears to be their ace card, the team employing the attack long enough to draw their opponents up the court and then suddenly one of the Syracusans cutting in and dribbling down the floor to his own basket. It was this play last night which netted several points for the home five, while the breaks of the game were all with Syracuse, several of their baskets being of the horseshoe variety. Billy Rafter is one of the main cogs in the Syracuse machine, this fast and clever player being the cause of the downfall of the Sodality last night. He is as active and quick as a cat, playing all over the court, and possessed of a full knowledge of the inddor game. Wilbur Crisp played a fine guard game and held Captain McDonald scoreless. Crisp is one of the best guards in the game today and his defensive work means much in the long list of Syracuse victories. The defeat of the local five was a disappointment to some who expected to see a closer score, but when it is figured out that the team was up against one of the fastest teams in New York State, and that its showing was fully as good as the other opponents who have fallen before the crushing roller of the Syracusans, there seems much to be grateful for in the outcome. Possessed of a feeling of nervousness and strangeness on the large court the Sodality team did not get together at the outset of the game and for a time they permitted the home five to rule the issue of the evening. It was not too long, however, before the team settled down and then a battle royal was staged. The locals showed fine defense in the early part of the game and held the Syracusans near nidcourt, until Rafter managed to pull a shot from the back of the foul line. That opened the way for the home team and with three more baskets and two fouls the score was run up to 10 to 0. The Cortland five scored its only basket of the half when McEvoy took the ball through the defense and after a series of plays under the board, he dropped one in from the right side. Cortland came back strong at the very outset of the second half and played a beautiful game. Determined to solve the defense of the home team, the locals began to pierce the stone wqall and with pretty passing they were succeeding to a fine degree, outplaying the home team at this stage of the contest. The locals called out time, and from that moment on the sped weakened and not once again did they threaten. Changes were made in the Sodality lineup, Peck and J. Carr replacing Mahar and T. Carr, Dexter going to center. Jim Casey replaced Tormey at center for Syracuse, the latter dropping back to play Peck at forward. Syracuse scored eight points in this half to two for the Cortland five, Rafter and Crisp each securing two field goals and T. Carr two fouls. The wonderful playing of “Deke” McEvoy was the outstanding feature of the Sodality work. Opposed to Rafter, the fastest man on the Syracuse five, McEvoy put up a game which reflects much credit to himself and the team. He played a very strong defensive game, took the advantage of all the openings offered to him, and was the only local player who seemed able to penetrate the stubborn defense of the Syracusans. Danny Mahar was also a shining light for the Sodality team and with McEvoy, the two local guards gave the Syracuse forwards a hard battle. Danny held Martin scoreless and broke up a number of the Syracuse passes. The Cortland five did not lack in support, although they lacked the necessary punch to bring them victory. A corwd of between 400 and 500 people from this city accompanied the team to the scene of the battle, while many of their supporters from Oswego, Utica, Sherrill and other places were on hand to lend them their support. The local delegation occupied a block of seats on the south side of the Armory court, the largest contingent taking up about all one side. There was just as much interest among those at home who were unable to go, and Sanders’ cigar store last night resembled the days when the world series in baseball are being played, a large gathering waiting for the return of the game. The contest was clean throughout, a total of ten fouls being called, Syracuse was the offender on six occasions, while Cortland fouled four times. Edmund Dollard, coach of the Syracuse University quintet, and A.K. Avery, who handled the contest gave the best of satisfaction and both were fair and impartial in their decisions. The Cortland contingent returned home with one victory to their credit, the St. Mary’s Erins defeating the St. Patrick’s Midgets of Syracuse in the preliminary game by a score of 14 to 12. The contest was a good one to watch, the local team showing clever playing and good basket shooting. Clancey, Natoli and T. Dowd played good ball for the Erins. ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, rf (0-0-0), Rafter, lf (4-0-80, Tormey, c (0-0-0), Casey, rg (1-0-2), Crisp, lg (3-2-8) TOTALS (8-2-18). ST. MARY’S SODALITY: McDonald, rf (0-0-0), Dexter, lf (0-0-0), T. Carr, c (0-2-2), Mahar, rg (0-0-0), McEvoy, lg (1-0-2), J. Carr, rg (0-0-0), Peck, lf (0-0-0), Roche, rf (0-0-0) TOTALS (1-2-4). Referee- Edmund Dollard, Syracuse. Umpire- A.K. Avery, Syracuse. Timers- Messrs. Dorsey and H. Keith. Time of halves- 20 minutes, Fouls called on- Syracuse 6, Sodality 4. Syracuse Herald- Cortland Is Badly Beaten By Syracuse Sodality Team Has No Chance In Game With Locals; Final Score, 18 To 4; Ogdensburg Is Booked For Game Here On Saturday Night Cortland’s dream of a state championship in basketball was given a rude jolt at the Armory last night when the All-Syracuse court quintet administered a crushing defeat to the Cortland five, the score being 18 to 4. The only redeeming feature in Cortland’s lay was a fairly strong defense, the team having practically no offensive and appearing to devote itself entirely to an effort to keep the Syracuse score down as much as possible. Several hundred Cortland rooters accompanied the team to Syracuse and the game was witnessed by one of the largest crowds of the year. Syracuse took the lead when Rafter caged a basket after three minutes of play and from that time the result was never in doubt. The score at the end of the first half was 10 to 2. On Saturday night the All-Syracuse five will oppose the formidable Ogdensburg quintet at the State Armory in the third tilt of the series between the two teams. Each team has won one game, All-Syracuse having defeated the north county five 10 to 3, in the first contest here, while Ogdensburg was 13 to 12 in the second tilt on the Ogdensburg court. 1949 Oswego Palldium Times- From This And That In The Woprld Of Sports By Russ Gill Oswego court fans will have an early oppoortunity to see Bob Calihan in the uniform of the Syracuse Nats. The former Chicago Gears and Dow Chemical star is due to join the Nats Sunday and is expected to see action against the Oswego State Teachers in the exhibition game on the state armory court here next Tuesday evening. Reserved seats for the game are much in demand and the advance sale presages a capacity attendance. Calihan will giove the Syracuse club a "big" man for it's stretch drive and playoffs in the National League. He stands six feet, four inches. A graduate of the University of Detroit, he is still recognized as the greatest basketball player ever to come out of that college. He was chosen as an All-American in the 1938-39 and 1939-40 seasons and was a member of the Detroit Eagles when they won the American pro tournament. He played with the Great Lakes Naval Training Station and also served Pacific duty during the war. The Chicago American Gears signed Bob after the war and he aided them in finishing in the first division in the NBL, being named to the second squad of the All-League team himself. In 1946 the Gears won the National Basketball League playoffs and Calihan was again selected on the All-League team and was also 11th in scoring. When the Chicago team folded in 1947 he joined the Dow Chemical team; second team All-League and fourth in individual scoring. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Jubilant Nats Play Milwaukee Tonight Cervi’s Boys Step Near Court Title; Club Again Tames Ft. Wayne Leaders A jubilant gang of Syracuse Nationals await their final far western game of the current campaign with the Milwaukee Hawks here tonight convinced they can carry on to capture the overall pennant race. Fort Wayne bowed to the Nats a second consecutive night, losing 83-81 in the Indiana stronghold, as the Syracusans pulled to within one game of the Zollners. Each team has lost 26 games, but the Pistons have won two more frays. Against Fort Wayne, Syracuse shows a 6-2 seasonal record. The teams clash once more in Syracuse March 12 in a televised game. Last night marked the final home game for the Zollners this season. American Bowling Congress officials moved in to take over the building today for their annual tournament. The Nats have six games remaining on the slate, three at home and three on the road. Fort Wayne must play at Boston twice and against Philadelphia at Columbus, Ind., in addition to the Syracuse tussle. Reserve strength again proved itself for the easterners last night as they notched a fifth straight triumph. It also was the 15th win in the last 18 games for Syracuse. Dolph Schayes and Red Rocha fouled out of action during the final period, but the Nats didn’t appear to weaken with their loss. Reserve Jim Tucker tallied the decisive points in the final minutes. Ahead only 80-77 with 1:25 to play Tucker drove in for a layup and added a free throw to stretch the advantage to 83-77. The Nats then played cautiously against the clock and Fort Wayne closed the gap although the Syracusans never were in danger. Early in the second period it appeared the Pistons might enjoy a romp after they took a 32-21 lead but Dick Farley and Schayes spearheaded a rally that deadlocked the count at 39 all. It was nip and tuck until the final four minutes when Syracuse assumed command. Even with the loss, Fort Wayne sewed up at least a tie for the Western Division lead as Minneapolis dropped the first game of the doubleheader to Rochester 83-76. Syracuse needs two victories to be assured of the Eastern crown. Five Nats were in double figures paced by Schayes who had 16. Game honors went to Larry Foust of the homesters with 22. SYRACUSE: Rocha (3-3-9), Kenville (0-0-0), Schayes (4-8-16), Tucker (1-1-3), Kerr (5-2-12), Lloyd (4-5-13), King (1-2-4), Farley (4-4-12), Seymour (5-4-14) TOTALS (27-29-83). FORT WAYNE: Hutchins (5-1-11), Heineke (2-2-6), Yardley (5-5-15), Foust (8-6-22), Houbregs (4-3-11), Zaslofsky (4-3-11), Brian (1-0-2), Philip (1-0-2), Walther (0-1-1) TOTALS (30-21-81). Score at halftime- Fort Wayne 41, Syracuse 39. 1960 Utica Daily Press- Nats Crush Celts In 149-108 Game Syracuse— The Syracuse Nationals broke the game open with a 12-0 spurt late in the first period and romped to a 149-108 National Basketball Assn. victory over the Boston Celtics last night. A dozen court and club records were broken in the Nats' fifth victory in 12 games with the Eastern Division champions. Although he went out with 10½ minutes remaining in the game, Larry Costello broke a home court record and tied Paul Seymour's all-time club mark with 18 assists. The Celtics never were in it after the first 10 minutes of play, as the Nats caught them napping a dozen times on fast breaks, commanded the boards, and, of course, outshot the Eastern Division champions by a wide margin. The total lacked only a point of the all-time Syracuse record set against the Warriors this season and was only three shy of the greatest victory margin. The Nats attack was led by Dolph Schayes with 29 points, but rookie Dick Barnett collected 27 and Hal Greer 25. Highest scorer for the Celtics, who had a five-game winning streak broken as the Nats were running their streak to three, was Bill Sharman with 22. BOSTON: Conley (6-0-12), Cousy (6-3-15), Guerila (0-3-3), Hainsohn (4-4-12), K.C. Jones (2-5-9), S. Jones (5-1-5), Ramsey (5-0-10), Richter (1-1-3), Russell (8-2-16), Sharman (8-6-22) TOTALS (42-24-108). SYRACUSE: Barnett (13-1-27), Cable (1-1-3), Costello (8-1-17), Dierking (8-2-18), Greer (11-3-25), Hopkins (7-2-16), Kerr (0-0-0), Schayes (12-5-29), Yardley (7-0-14) TOTALS (67-15-108). Category:1919-20 Category:1948-49 Category:1954-55 Category:1959-60 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 4 Category:Barnett Category:Cable Category:Calihan Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Costello Category:Crisp Category:Dexter Category:Dierking Category:Dollard Category:Farley Category:Greer Category:Hopkins Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Rafter Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Tormey Category:Tucker Category:Yardley